Mineral oil lubricants are derived from various crude oil stocks by a variety of refining processes. Generally, these refining processes are directed towards obtaining a lubricant base stock of suitable boiling point, viscosity, viscosity index (VI) and other characteristics. Generally, the base stock will be produced from the crude oil by distillation of the crude in atmospheric and vacuum distillation towers, followed by the separation of undesirable aromatic components and finally, by dewaxing and various finishing steps. Because aromatic components lead to high viscosity and extremely poor viscosity indices, the use of asphaltic type crudes is not preferred as the yield of acceptable lube stocks will be extremely low after the large quantities of aromatic components contained in such crudes have been separated out; paraffinic and naphthenic crude stocks will therefore be preferred but aromatic separation procedures will still be necessary in order to remove undesirable aromatic components. In the case of the lubricant distillate fractions, generally referred to as the neutrals, e.g. heavy neutral, light neutral, etc., the aromatics will be extracted by solvent extraction using a solvent such as Sulfolane, Udex or another material which is selective for the extraction of the aromatic components. If the lube stock is a residual lube stock, the asphaltenes will first be removed in a propane deasphalting step followed by solvent extraction of residual aromatics to produce a lube generally referred to as bright stock. In either case, however, a dewaxing step is normally necessary in order for the lubricant to have a satisfactorily low pour point and cloud point, so that it will not solidify or precipitate the less soluble paraffinic components under the influence of low temperatures.
A number of dewaxing processes are known in the petroleum refining industry and of these, solvent dewaxing with solvents such as methylethylketone (MEK) and liquid propane, has been the one which has achieved the widest use in the industry. Recently, however, proposals have been made for using catalytic dewaxing processes for the production of lubricating oil stocks and these processes possess a number of advantages over the conventional solvent dewaxing procedures. The catalytic dewaxing processes which have been proposed are generally similar to those which have been proposed for dewaxing the middle distillate fractions such as heating oils, jet fuels and kerosenes, of which a number have been disclosed in the literature, for example, in Oil and Gas Journal, Jan. 6, 1975, pp. 69-73 and U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 28,398, 3,956,102 and 4,100,056. At least one of these processes, the Mobil Lube Oil Dewaxing Process (MLDW) has now reached maturity and is capable of producing low pour point oils not attainable by solvent dewaxing. See 1986 Refining Process Handbook, Gulf Publishing Co., (September 1986 Hydrocarbon Processing), page 90.
Generally, these catalytic dewaxing processes operate by selectively cracking the longer chain end paraffins to produce lower molecular weight products which may then be removed by distillation from the higher boiling lube stock. The catalysts which have been proposed for this purpose have usually been zeolites which have a pore size which admits the straight chain, waxy n-paraffins either alone or with only slightly branched chain paraffins but which exclude more highly branched materials and cycloaliphatics. Zeolites such as ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-12, ZSM-22, ZSM-23, ZSM-35 and ZSM-38 have been proposed for this purpose in dewaxing processes, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,938, 4,176,050, 4,181,598, 4,222,855, 4,229,282 and 4,247,388. A dewaxing process employing synthetic offretite is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,174. The relationship between zeolite structure and dewaxing properties is discussed in J. Catalysis 86, 24-31 (1984).
Although the catalytic dewaxing processes are commercially attractive because they do not produce quantities of solid paraffin wax which presently is regarded as an undesirable, low value product, they do have certain disadvantages and because of this, certain proposals have been made for combining the catalytic dewaxing processes with other processes in order to produce lube stocks of satisfactory properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,598 discloses a method for producing a high quality lube base stock by subjecting a waxy fraction to solvent refining, followed by catalytic dewaxing over ZSM-5 with subsequent hydrotreatment of the product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,819 discloses a process for improving the quality of catalytically dewaxed lube stocks by subjecting the catalytically dewaxed oil to a hydroisomerization process which removes residual quantities of petrolatum wax which contribute to poor performance in the Overnight Cloud Point test (ASTM D2500-66).
As mentioned above, the conventional catalytic dewaxing processes using intermediate pore size zeolites such as ZSM-5 operate by selectively cracking the waxy components of the feed. This results in a loss in yield since the components which are in the desired boiling range undergo a bulk conversion to lower boiling fractions which, although they may be useful in other products, must be removed from the lube stock. A notable advance in dewaxing process is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,220 and 4,518,485, in which the waxy components of the feed, comprising straight chain and slightly branched chain paraffins, are removed by isomerization over a catalyst based on zeolite beta. During the isomerization, the waxy components are converted to relatively less waxy isoparaffins and at the same time, the slightly branched chain paraffins undergo isomerization to more highly branched aliphatics. A measure of cracking does take place during the operation so that not only is the pour point reduced by reason of the isomerization but, in addition, the heavy ends undergo some cracking or hydrocracking to form liquid range materials which contribute to a low viscosity product. The degree of cracking is, however, limited so as to maintain as much of the feedstock as possible in the desired boiling range. As mentioned above, this process uses a catalyst which is based on zeolite beta, together with a suitable hydrogenation-dehydrogenation component which is typically a base metal or a noble metal, usually of group VIA or VIIIA of the Periodic Table of the Elements (the periodic table used in this specification is the table approved by IUPAC), such as cobalt, molybdenum, nickel, tungsten, palladium or platinum. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,485, the isomerization dewaxing step may be proceded by a hydrotreating step in order to remove heteroatom-containing impurities, which may be separated in an interstage separation process similar to that employed in two-stage hydrotreating-hydrocracking processes.
As is apparent from the preceding description, the objective in dewaxing processes is to remove the waxy components of the feed which tend to precipitate out of the liquid oil when it is subjected to low temperatures. These waxy components may generally be characterized as the straight chain and slightly branched chain paraffins of high melting point, especially the mono-methyl paraffins. Generally, the straight chain paraffins must be removed in order to ensure that the oil has a satisfactorily low pour point while the slightly branched chain materials need to be removed in order to ensure that the product does not become hazy by the relatively slow growth of the waxy components. If especially low pour points are desired, it may be necessary to remove some of the higher melting point branched chain paraffins such as the mono-methyl paraffins because preferential removal of the n-paraffins will generally lower the pour point to about -18.degree. C. (-28.degree. F.). A countervailing factor, however, is that it is generally undesirable to operate the dewaxing under conditions of relatively high severity because not only does this result in a lower lube yield but, in addition, the isoparaffinic components which contribute to a high viscosity index may be removed together with the waxy components which are more straight chain in character. Thus, a balance must be sought between removing sufficient of the waxy paraffins to obtain the desired pour point and cloud point specifications and the need to retain a sufficient number of the branched chain isoparaffins which contribute to a good viscosity index (VI) in the product. It is, of course, desirable to produce a base stock of high V.I. since this reduces the need for V.I. improvers which, besides being expensive, become degraded in use with a resultant deterioration in lubricant properties. The objective of the dewaxing procedure must therefore be to produce a lube stock with an acceptable balance of properties in as high a yield as possible.
With the present trend to more severe service ratings, there is a need to develop better lubricants. For example, the SAE service ratings of SD and SE are becoming obsolescent as more engine manufacturers specify an SF rating and it is expected that even more severe ratings will need to be met in the future as engine core temperatures increase in the movement toward greater engine efficiency. This progressive increase in service severity is manifested by improved resistance to oxidation at high temperatures and by higher V.I. requirements to ensure that the lubricants will have adequate viscosity at high temperatures without excessive viscosity when the engine is cold.
Because of their highly paraffinic nature, the waxes produced during conventional solvent dewaxing processes have been considered for use as lubestocks. Being highly paraffinic they have excellent V.I. but their high melting point generally precludes their use as automotive lubricants. Attempts have, however, been made to use them after suitable processing. The article by Bull in Developments in Lubrication PD 19(2), 221-228 describes a process which subjects slack wax from a solvent (MEK-toluene) dewaxing unit to severe hydrotreating in a blocked operation together with other base stocks to produce high viscosity index (HVI) base oils. The promise of the process does not, however, appear to have been fully realized in practice since high V.I. oils of low pour point have not become commercially available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,283 describes a process for hydroisomerizing petroleum waxes such as slack wax using a specific type of catalyst treated with certain reactive metal compounds such as tetramethyl ammonium aluminate. Although high V.I. values are reported for the hydroisomerized wax products it is by no means clear that low pour points have been secured and accordingly it seem that the objective of matching low pour point with high V.I. in a lubricant of mineral oil origin has still to be met. A related proposal to use Foots Oil (the mixed oil/wax product of de-oiling slack wax) as a lube feedstock by dewaxing it over an intermediate pore size zeolite such as ZSM-5 is made in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,705 but the products had relatively high pour points and the reported V.I. values do not exceed 107.
In application Ser. No. 793,937 a process for producing high V.I., low pour point lubes from various paraffinic feeds such as slack wax or waxy gas oils such as the South East Asian gas oils is described. The process employs a first step in which a partial catalytic dewaxing is carried out with a zeolitic dewaxing catalyst which converts the waxy paraffin components is less waxy, high V.I. iso-paraffins. A subsequent, highly selective catalytic dewaxing is carried out using a highly shape selective dewaxing catalyst such as ZSM-23.